Their Second Tryst Happened in…
by Wingweaver
Summary: Second part of the First Five Times series. It's a party for two on New Year's Eve for Buffy and Faith. Read away! :D


**Title:** Their Second Tryst Happened in…

**By:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Buffy I would make a Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy but then I don't so no Fuffy TV marathon, Fuffy movie, Fuffy music videos, Fuffy novels and all things that will be Fuffy. Waaaaaa!!!!!!!! I don't own the song First Five Times either. **KEEP AWAY FROM COMBUSTIBLES!!!!!!!**

**Author's notes:** This is the second installment of the First Five Times series. Once again I bring you Fuffy! This time it's sexier! Hotter! Cuter! …uhhh…I bring Fuffy!

**Author's notes2:** BREAKING NEWS PEOPLE! AN EXCHANGE OF WORDS WILL OCCUR BETWEEN OUR TWO FAVORITE SLAYERS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?! WHAT WILL THEY SAY?!?!?! WHY ARE THEY TALKING WHEN THEY SHOULD DOING OTHER THINGS WITH THEIR MOUTHS!!!!!!!?!? MORE UPDATES AS YOU READ THE STORY!

**Summary:** A party for two.

-------

Second time it happened it was at the Summers' new home where they held a party for welcoming a New Year. Everyone was invited, the Slayers from the battle with the First, the Watchers that had become friends with the gang, and, of course, the Scooby Gang. It had been one heck of a year, lot's of changes, lot's of memories both good and bad and lot's of apocalypses thwarted. Everyone was wishing for a much more fruitful year and less apocalypses.

-------

Faith laughed at Xander while he did his famous Snoopy Dance in the middle of the room, laughing along with her was Dawn with her drink in hand. Faith stole a glance at the youngest Summers and couldn't help but remember the times when the younger Dawn followed her around, spent time with her having fun, thought Faith was the coolest since sliced bread and just be themselves. Granted that those memories were fabricated by monks but that didn't make her friendship with Dawn anything but real. She couldn't stop a smile appear on her face. It really was one heck of a year.

She bumped her shoulder against the other brunette. When Dawn turned to face her, Faith let a mischievous smirk grace her lips and tilted her head a bit to the side. It took less than a second for Dawn to get the message and return the same smirk Faith had on her face. She finished her drink, placed the empty glass on the table and wordlessly followed Faith in the middle of the room.

They slid close to each other, their bodies mere inches from the other. They moved in perfect time with the music, touching each other occasionally or pulling the other close. They put on a good show for everyone and both did so with the knowledge that their spectators would be drooling by the end.

Halfway through their dance a shiver went up the brunette's spine, slowly easing itself into a gentle hum at the back of her neck. Faith knew the blonde slayer was near and from the naked feeling she was starting to feel she was sure it was from the blonde's stare. She started to dance for the blonde, forgetting the other people in the room and living up to the "sex on legs" comment.

Dawn noticed the change in the way Faith danced she looked around for Buffy. Instinctively knowing that her sister was the reason Faith danced like she was having sex with clothes on. She wasn't disappointed to find Buffy standing in the midst of Faith's audience. She took note at how Buffy stared at Faith; it was a dark primal lust, it was a stare that Dawn saw—on rare occasions—after a busy night of patrolling and the gleam in her eyes reminded her of a hunter stalking its prey. And if someone said that Faith is not her sister's prey right now? Then pigs will fly and Giles and Andrew would be in pink tutus while doing Swan Lake. (Wing: I have some brain bleach in the closet!)

Dawn cringe at the visuals, she'd rather go blind than see that.

She quietly left the other brunette's side in search of something to eliminate the visuals and a second later Buffy took her place. Both slayers moved in perfect synchrony without missing a single beat. They kept touching each other throughout their dance, a hand on the waist or a brush of their hips, each left a pleasant tingling feeling.

When the music shifted to a slower beat, Faith thought she'd had enough of this teasing. She could feel her arousal pooling between her thighs and felt like she'd pop from just one touch. So she left the dance floor but not without giving the blonde a 'come hither' look. Buffy followed the brunette slowly, stopping for a few times to greet a few people and making sure no one noticed them. She left the room and found herself in the hallway, she was about to climb up the stairs but changed her mind when she noticed the door underneath it was open.

She smiled and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind her firmly then turned the lock.

The room was, for the lack of better word, cozy. The little yellow twenty-five watt bulb gave her enough illumination to see what was inside, not that she can't see in the dark with her slayer sight and all but it was a plus since it gave her a clear view of the brunette before her.

Faith lay on the bare mattress, stretched out lazily like a cat and Buffy's eyes trailed over the brunette slayer's form. She took in every dip and curve of the brunette while thinking of ways on what she could do to them…and what they could do to her. She remembered their tryst during her best friend's engagement party and couldn't stop the heat spread through out her body. She closed the short distance between them, her need to feel Faith was overwhelming her.

Faith on the other hand was far from not doing the same thing. Her gaze traveled all over the blonde's body from those soft powerful thighs, up to that taut stomach, to those perfectly shaped breasts, to the lips that brought her to pleasure for more time than she can count and finally to those enchanting hazel eyes.

"Hey…" Buffy greeted, straddling the brunette's hips.

"Hey yourself." Faith whispered, supporting herself on her elbows just as the blonde leaned down.

The kiss was far from soft and gentle it was hot and passionate. Their tongues going back and forth from each other's mouth both battling for dominance. Faith pushed Buffy on her back, her body following the blonde's body until Faith was on top of her.

Buffy grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair with her left hand then pulled her closer while the other reached up to squeeze the brunette's ass. And Faith ground her hips down to the blonde's, the friction causing their centers to rub against each other.

Buffy pushed the brunette up, breaking the kiss so as to catch her breathe while Faith busied herself mouth on the blonde's slender neck.

"This is different." Buffy breathed out between puffs of air, running her hands all over the body grinding on top of her own.

Faith pulled back supporting herself on her elbows before answering. "Well… the closet's kinda camped for what I'm planning."

"Oh?" The blonde arched a brow; she stilled her hips and let the brunette divest her of her top and bra.

"Yeah." Then Faith's mouth was on Buffy's breast, her full lips wrapped around a pink nipple while her left hand fondled with the other. (Wing: Finally! At least one of em is half nekkid!)

Buffy moaned, her hands reaching up to clutch the brunette's head against her breast. She felt Faith's tongue sweep over her stiffening nipple and the hand that was on the other was making its way down.

Faith reached the apex of Buffy's thighs and moaned when she felt how hot the blonde's pussy was when she cupped Buffy through her pants. She squeezed the blonde, earning herself a moan. She released the blonde's nipple with an audible pop and sat back on her calves. Buffy whimpered she reached for the brunette she needed to feel her against her skin, she wanted Faith on her, inside her, she wanted to feel Faith all over her. (Wing: Period!)

Faith grabbed both of the blonde's hands with her own and placed them above the blonde's head, keeping them there with her right hand and left made its way down Buffy. She ran her hand down the blonde's arm, leaving goose bumps in it's wake.

Buffy shuddered as Faith ran her hand through her hair then caress her face. She captured Faith's index finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Through hooded eyes Buffy watched as Faith's pupils dilated until her eyes were nearly black, she lowered her gaze and sucked harder; she had a perfect view of the brunette's ample cleavage and the memory of them in her mouth made her hotter.

Faith was transfixed with Buffy's mouth, the way that Buffy was doing it was flat out pornographic and, in the few times it happened, Faith wished she had a penis. Her right hand let the blonde's hands go and continued the journey that the other couldn't finish.

With her hands free to move, Buffy took Faith's right hand and started to move it in and out of her mouth. She pulled it out of her mouth, licking up their length and lubricating them further. Buffy raised hips to meet Faith's unoccupied hand when she felt the brunette's fingers rub her through her pants, sending a spike of pleasure from her core and parting her thighs to give the brunette more room.

Taking her right hand from the blonde, Faith sat back on her calves. She unbuttoned the blonde's pants and took them off, not all that surprised to find that Buffy decided not to wear any underwear that day. (Wing: Semper ubi sub ubi)

Buffy was lost in the brunette's touch. Her skin seem to be on fire where the Faith's hand had touched and the tingling feeling it left went straight to her pussy, making it gush and seek for something to fill it.

Faith pulled the blonde up, placing her across her lap so Buffy sat leaning against her right leg while the blonde's thighs were placed over her left knee.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck. She pulled Faith down to her, covering the brunette's mouth with her own in another passionate kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouth, their body heat mingling with the other's causing the room temperature to rise.

Faith's right hand made its way down to the blonde's wet pussy and didn't waste anytime in entering the blonde with two slender fingers.

Buffy pulled away, pressing her forehead against Faith she moaned and rocked her hips along Faith's thrust. She raised her hips, meeting the brunette's fingers thrust for thrust. Her hands holding on to the shirt Faith still had on. The feel of her skin against the brunette's fully clothed was turning her on; it was as if she was giving complete control to Faith and leaving her vulnerable and needy for the brunette.

Faith felt her heart squeeze as strange feeling started to spread through her from seeing Buffy in a vulnerable state. A strange need to hold the blonde and protect from harm seem to come over her, making her arms itch and twitch. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead she leaned down and placed several kisses on the blonde's parted lips, her tongue sneaking out from time to time to lick the bottom lip. The three little words she was about to say was left at the tip of her tongue and insists to be said. She, once again, captured the blonde's mouth once again, plunging her tongue in the blonde's mouth and pulled away when she needed to breathe. Along with the kiss she silenced the nagging feeling and need along with the words. She kept her rhythm steady, her fingers going in deep into the blonde's dripping cunt. She raised her left knee, causing the blonde's legs to fall on either side of her knee.

Buffy let her head fall on the brunette's shoulder, her breathe tickling Faith's neck as waves of ecstasy run through her lithe frame. She felt Faith's fingers curl inside her with increasing speed, stroking her g-spot and making her gasp and moan each time it did. Her hips stilled for a moment then started to rock violently, pushing herself into the brunette's fingers as her orgasm taking over her completely.

Faith covered the blonde's mouth with her own, muffling the scream that made its way out the blonde's delectable mouth and hoping to whatever god was there that no one heard them. She felt the blonde's pussy clench and spasm around her fingers as the blonde's pussy juices soak her fingers, the mattress and the inside of the blonde's thighs.

The blonde's hips slowed down, coming down to an occasional jerk. She tried to calm her breathing, her head falling again on Faith's shoulder. She tried to say something or she tried to move but her mind was still muddled from the best orgasm she experienced.

Faith pulled her fingers out Buffy's pussy and put them in her mouth, tasting Buffy on them. She waited the blonde to come to her senses before pulling Buffy to face and putting her fingers back inside Buffy.

She took a second to look at her watch then whispering into Buffy's mouth with a smile which was returned. "Still a few hours before New Year."

_Next time, at a party  
When all our friends were there  
There's nothing like their mattresses  
Underneath the stair_

**----**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! :)  
**


End file.
